The Fangirls on Sugar go to YuGiOh Land
by Rini-chan
Summary: Meg and Rowan are Very Hyper Fangirls(tm). They get pulled into Yu-Gi-Oh land. Insanity ensues. LONG LIVE RANDOMNESS!
1. Meet the Fangirls

Konnichi wa minna-chan! ^_^ This is the sequel to "Fangirls on Sugar," which is in the Lord of the   
Rings section (and is not yet finished). You might want to read it before this, you don't need all   
that much LoTR knowledge, but you don't have to. This is also the second part in the FOS saga. After   
this comes "Harry Potter and the Overly Hyper Fangirls of DOOM." After that, I will be making   
decisions based on which canons I have sufficient knowledge of.   
  
I did say that you didn't need to read FOS to get this, but there are a few things you should   
know...Rowan and Meg are me and my friend Sage Saria (who writes Yu-Gi-Oh fic, /plug). We are Very   
Hyper Fangirls(tm). Hear us roar. Rarr. We were dragged into Middle-Earth (LoTR world) against our   
will (long, long story) but since we were hyper at the time, we didn't really mind. We basically took   
the part of a typical Mary Sue...just not quite. We eventually got out of Middle-Earth, and the next   
day received a...job offer, for lack of a better word, to do the same thing in the Yu-Gi-Oh canon.   
Feel sorry for poor Yugi-tachi.  
  
For you non-Japanese-knowing peeps (if there are any), those little suffixes on the end of people's   
names that Rowan and Meg use are Japanese. In Japan, you almost never address someone by just their   
first name. -kun is generally how you address a boy your age or younger; -chan is a cutesy/hyper form   
of -kun, although it's generally used girl-to-girl rather than girl-to-boy; -sama is how you would   
address a lord, or someone you practically worship; and -tachi is literally tacking an "and friends"   
onto the end. I think that's all the suffixes that are going to be used in this fic. Any and all   
misuse of these suffixes are due to the sugar-induced insanity of Meg and Rowan.  
  
One more thing: Rowan and Meg use Japanese and dubbed names interchangeably. The characters   
themselves, however, are dubbed version, which means (among other things) that none of them speak   
Japanese and that they don't answer to their Japanese names. Since both Meg and Rowan use Japanese   
about as much as they use English (and they sometimes add in Italian or Spanish as well), this should   
make things interesting. *evil laugh*  
  
Let the insanity begin!  
  
__________________________  
  
Our story begins as Yugi and his friends are getting off the boat. Why? Because I said so. Now stop   
asking so many questions. It makes the story run faster. Really it does.   
  
As I said, our story begins at the beginning of the Duelist Kingdom arc. Yugi-tachi have just   
departed the boat, and right off the bat they see two unfamiliar girls who weren't on the boat   
standing inconspicuously on the dock. One is taller than the other, with short, almost aggressively   
curly light brown hair; the shorter one has long, darker brown hair. Both are dressed casually in   
jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
As the unsuspecting vict- um, canon characters drew closer, they could hear the two girls talking.  
  
"Lookie, Meg! Lookie! It's Yugi-tachi!" the shorter one said excitedly.  
  
"Yugi-tachi! Squee!" the taller one replied almost perkily. The two girls skipped over to the small   
group.  
  
"Who are you?" Joey asked, with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "You aren't one of Pegasus'   
goons, are you"  
  
"If we were one of Pegasus' goons, we would be wearing 'Minion of Pegasus' badges," the shorter one   
said solemnly.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all blinked simultaneously. "Then who   
are you?" Joey asked again.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," the taller one said ominously, and giggled.  
  
"Hiya Yugi-tachi!" the shorter one said perkily. "We're hyper fangirls, and we're going to take over   
the world!"  
  
The taller one looked at her. "We are?"  
  
"No, sorry, BA-735 reflex."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hikafic."  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
By now Yugi and co. were thoroughly confused.  
  
"Anyways," the taller one continued, "we are hyper fangirls. That is all you need to know." She   
scanned the group. "You don't meet up with Bakura till later, so I guess I'll have to settle for   
Yugi."  
  
"Bakura?!" Tea yelped. "You mean he's here?"  
  
The taller one blinked. "Of- I mean-"  
  
"Now that all those formalities are done with," Rowan interrupted hastily, "can you tell me where I   
can find Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"I can't believe you're actually looking for that bastard, Rowan," the taller one said. "For one   
thing you've seen the show, you know where he is; for another, that teme-" she cut off with a snarl.  
  
"I like him," the shorter one - Rowan - retorted. "He's way cool and he has a way cool theme. Pegasus   
was so mean to him, he was only trying to save his nii-chan's soul-"  
  
"And he's a mean bastard who called Joey a-" she cut off again abruptly with a significant look at   
Yugi-tachi. "Classified, Rowan..."   
  
"Oh. Right," Rowan said, sweatdropping. "Sowwy, Meg."  
  
"So, Yugi-chan," Meg began, throwing her arm around Yugi's shoulders (or trying to, since Yugi was   
only a little taller than her waist) "how's it been? Actually, no, don't answer that; I know that   
already. How's Yami- no, you don't know about him yet..."  
  
"Ask him if you can hug him and squeeze him and call him George," Rowan suggested.  
  
"Why would I want to call him George?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Otay!" She got down on her knees and posed as if proposing. "Yugi-chan, kawaii-est of the   
kawaii...can I hug you and squeeze you and call you George?"  
  
Yugi - and everyone else - were now past the point of sweatdropping, and were seriously considering   
running far, far away. Before you ask, yes, this is perfectly normal for someone who has just met Meg   
and Rowan for the first time. The only surprising thing is that they didn't run sooner.  
  
However, since the rules of the fic prevent them from running away, all they could do was watch in   
horror as their sanity was eroded away, like the Fellowship before them...  
  
Erode erode erode...  
  
_____________________  
  
  
*sigh* Jounouchi-kun wa kawaii quando ha molto paura, vero?  
  
*pause* That's scary. Two languages in one sentence, neither of them my first. Anyway, that   
(loosely) translates to "Joey-kun is kyute when he's terrified, isn't he?"  
  
neways...If you want more YGO insanity, go to my friend Sage Saria. She has...*counts on fingers* two   
sillyfic and three serious fics in the Yu-Gi-Oh section, and several blooperfics in other fandoms that   
never got removed.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the uber-spiffy Kazuki Takahashi, Warner Bros., and 4Kids   
Entertainment.  
  
ATTENTION: This is an alert going out through all of my fanfictions. We have written in   
Fanfiction.net's oppression long enough. Soon we will break loose. I'm not talking petitions; for   
one thing they have a tendency to get removed, and for another, I've never seen one of them work.   
What I'm talking is on the order of a virtual protest rally. Starting Monday, November 25th, email   
fanfiction.net asking for the following things:  
  
-new sections for MSTs and lists  
-a lift on the ban on blooperfics, challenges, and rants   
-the ability to use the review system as a way to transmit information and requests  
-the ability to post NC-17 fics  
  
I believe the appropriate address to email is support@fanfiction.net. Email them no more frequently   
than once every other day. Make sure to cite the concept of free speech on the Web, and their motto:   
"Unleash your imagination and free your soul." If anyone asks who started it, tell them it was   
Rini-chan.   
  
Now go! Spread the word! Tell everyone! We will fight them on the review boards, in the author's   
notes, in the inboxes! We will never surrender! 


	2. I like PIE!

Hiya! I'm really really really really really sorry for the absence of updates. It's hard for me to get really hyper in the winter. I think it's something to do with being a Cancer...whatever. *shrugs* Even though I only got one review, here, for your enjoyment, is chapter two of this godforsaken fic! So sit back, relax, and REVIEW! 

  


* * *

The Fangirls on Sugar go to Yu-Gi-Oh! Land   
Chapter Two 

Pegasus strode out onto the balcony impressively. Why? Because evil overlords never just walk anywhere. They always have to stride, or stalk, or loom. It's even part of the job training, "Evil Walks 101." I thought I told you to stop asking questions. 

He paused to pose impressively while scanning the crowd for Yugi, spotted him, and started his speech. "You stand before the world's finest duelists, but come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games," he recited impressively. He was about to continue, but he noticed two girls in the audience making faces and rude gestures at him. He cheerfully flipped them off and finished his speech. Little did he realize that the censors had turned his middle finger into a thumbs-up. Rowan and Meg were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off, and everyone was edging away from them. The crowd glittered with sweatdrops. Yugi and friends were trying to ignore them, for sanity's sake. 

They wandered off in a vague sort of direction towards the forest. "So, um," Yugi started, trying to make conversation, "Who are you, anyway? You told us you were hyper fangirls, but that doesn't really tell us who you are, if you know what I mean." 

"Then let us deliver our overly dramatic introduction!" Meg declared loudly. 

Everyone within earshot (except Rowan) sweatdropped. 

"My name is Margaret Elizabeth Loveless Hogan!" she continued, striking a dramatic Twin Signal/Sailor Moon-y pose. "My friends call me Meg! But on fanfiction.net I'm known as...Saria-chan!" She flashed the V-sign. 

"Saria...chan?" Tristan asked, twitching oddly. 

"Well, my pen name is Sage Saria. But I like to be called Saria-chan. It makes me sound all young and cute!" She made the ^_^ face - and since this was an anime world, she could actually do that. "Anyway, your turn, Rowan." 

"My name is Rowan Laidlaw - bored student by day, hyper fangirl by afternoon!" Rowan said, striking over-dramatic poses. "On the web, I'm known as Rini-chan! Aaaaaand...I'm running out of cool lines to say!" There was a collective sweatdrop. 

"And together we are known as..." they said together, pausing dramatically and standing back to back, "...The Fangirls on Sugar!" 

Suddenly a short perky goth appeared out of a plot hole. "I LIKE PIE!" she yelled before disappearing again. 

"Who was that?" Yugi-tachi said astonishedly. They do that so well, don't they? 

"That was Jordi," Rowan answered. 

"Better get used to her, she asked to make random appearances," Meg added. 

"And since she asked so nicely, how could we refuse?" 

There was a sort of vacuum-like sound as Yugi-tachi blinked together. "Well, then!" Tea said. "Let's, um, go do something." 

"Um, yes. Let's." Joey replied. They continued in the vague sort of direction towards the forest that they had been going in earlier and saw Weevil, who started running further into the forest. They all gave chase, except for Meg and Rowan, who walked leisurely down the forest path, admiring the pretty flowers and moths...okay, so they weren't quite that leisurely. But they wouldn't have missed much if they had been. As it was, Weevil had just played the Killer Needle when they rejoined our group. 

Both Rowan and Meg suddenly freaked for seemingly no reason at all and dove to the ground behind Joey. 

"Hey, what's wit' you two freaks?" Joey exclaimed angrily. 

"I really don't like bugs," Meg shivered. 

"I really don't like bees," Rowan said at the same time. 

"It's just a hologram, dummies! It's not gonna hurt you!" 

"Are you sure you meant to say 'dummies,' Joey?" Rowan asked snidely. 

Joey rolled his eyes. "Of course I meant to say dummies! Jeez, you two are the weirdest people I know!" 

"Thanks!" 

"Keep it down guys, they're dueling!" Tea hushed them. 

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we're staying down here." 

"Suit yourself." Tea turned back to the duel. 

The duel went on...and on, and on, and on..."Is it just me, or do these guys really like to talk?" Rowan asked sleepily at one point. 

"You think they're bad, wait till the Pegasus duel," Meg answered, yawning. 

"Good point." 

"Yay! Yugi won!" The cheerleaders section burst into 'yays' as the two duelists floated down from their respective dueling...spots. Weevil whined. Stuff happened. Meg and Rowan kicked Weevil in the back of the head. Yayness! Weevil was shipped out, and our main characters went on their merry way. 

"Okay, bring 'em on! I'm itchin' to duel and I'm takin' on the next player we see," Joey yelled enthusiastically. 

"Better not turn around, then," Rowan giggled. 

Joey sweatdropped. "Jeez, you weren't supposed to take it seriously..." The group watched as he trailed off into his requisite flashback, Rowan yawning loudly and Meg falling strangely (and tearily) silent. 

He was immediately ambushed by Meg when he snapped out of it. "So, Joey, do you go to the movies?" 

"Uh...sometimes..." 

"What movie did you last see?" 

"Um...Titanic..." 

"Did you cry?" Meg asked hopefully. 

"Yeah...when the band started playing 'Nearer My God to Thee'..." Joey was officially puzzled. 

"Squee!" Meg latched onto his arm. "He's a movie cryer, how can I not love this guy?" 

"Um...Can we move on now?" Joey asked. 

"Okay!" Meg said, making the ^_^ face again. "But I'm keeping your arm." 

Everyone facevaulted...including Joey, dragging Meg down with him, putting them in a very...awkward...position. 

"Must you do that, you two?" Rowan asked. 

"Nope!" Meg chirped cheerfully as Joey blushed and scrambled to his feet. 

"Okay. Just checking," Rowan replied just as cheerfully as everyone sweatdropped. 

Everyone stood there for a second, looking at something. 

"KITTY!" Rowan suddenly said, at a really, really high pitch, causing everyone to jump about a foot into the air. 

"Badump-sh!" Meg added. 

* * *

  


And now, I will end the chapter at a very pointless spot! ^_^ 

New chapter coming soon: Mai and the dancing chihuahas! 

No, that statement didn't have anything to do with the next chapter...but hey! Long live randomness! I like pie. Especially pumpkin pie. And monkeys have feet, you know. ^_^ 

Inside Jokes: The vacuum-like blinking sound...I got from The Pencil Show (GO READ!) and the "Kitty! *rimshot*" came from Saria's fic The Pizza Show. Not much else, I don't think. 

Disclaimer: Guess what? You know everything I said I didn't own last chapter? I still don't own it. I also don't own Titanic, Twin Signal or Sailor Moon. Or the song "Nearer My God to Thee." Jordi belongs to herself, as far as I know. 


End file.
